


12 Days of Yuletide Day 2: The Weskit

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Frodo makes breakfast for Sam after a nightmare and gives him a new Weskit.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Kudos: 9





	12 Days of Yuletide Day 2: The Weskit

Sam's yells awoke Frodo in the middle of the night.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sam was sitting bolt upright, fists clenched, staring blankly into the darkened room.

Frodo lit the candle at the bedside and gently laid a hand on Sam's back, so as not to startle him.

"It's all right Sam," he said in a gentle voice, "I'm here, we're safe."

Sam started at his touch and blinked, but he didn't seem to have come fully back to himself.

"Is me Sam," Frodo said, running his hand down his spine, "we're home, we're safe.

Sam put his head in his hands and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Frodo asked.

"T'was about the tunnel," said Sam, "and that horrible- when I thought that thing had killed you..."

Frodo hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm not dead though," Frodo said, "and that wasn't your fault, my dear Sam."

Frodo knew from experience that what was really troubling Sam was that he felt that he had failed him then. He hadn't of course but Frodo knew Sam would never see it that way.

"If I had just-"

Frodo shushed him, "You can't have known and you know I will  _ never _ blame you for what happened. Oh Sam I hate seeing you like this."

Frodo felt warm and real against Sam. His presence helped soothe Sam's frayed nerves.

"Can I hold you Love?" He asked.

"My love," said Frodo, kissing the tip of Sam's ear, "of course you can!"

Frodo lay down, drawing Sam down with him.

The warmth brought on by thick blankets and being wrapped in each other's arms soon lulled them back to sleep.

Sam woke later than usual to find Frodo's side of the bed empty and his quilted dressing gown missing.

It was unusual for Frodo to be up before Sam, but he knew that could only mean one of two things: either he had taken it upon himself to make breakfast; or he'd been up half the night writing in his study.

He found Frodo in the kitchen, much to his relief for he hated it when Frodo was up all night writing. A sleep deprived Frodo was an unhappy Frodo.

"Mushroom omelet?" Sam leaned over Frodo's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"What else would I make but your favorite breakfast, my dear Samwise."

Sam laughed, "that's your favorite breakfast m'dear."

"Oh?" Frodo said in a teasing voice, "well maybe I should just eat it all myself."

"Don't you dare!" Sam hissed.

Mushroom omelet may not have been Sam's  _ favorite _ , but Frodo's mushroom cooking ability was legendary.

"Thank you Frodo-love." He said, giving Frodo a peck on the lips, "T'was good of you to cook breakfast."

"Well," said Frodo, "I figured after your nightmare you needed to sleep in."

"Thanks."

After breakfast, Frodo bought out a neatly wrapped brown parcel.

"Happy Yuletide Sam," said Frodo

"Oh!" Exclaimed Sam, "hold on a tick, I'll go get yours!"

Sam disappeared into the pantry, returning with a small box.

"Why what have you got for me, dearest Sam?"

Sam passed the box to Frodo, "you'll have to open it to find out, M'dear."

Frodo undid the twine and slid the lid off the box.

"Why it's apricot tea!" Frodo said, a delighted smile on his face, "my favorite."

"I know, Love," said Sam.

"Open yours Sam." Frodo said eagerly."

Sam tore off the paper. It was a beautiful green weskit with yellow flower embroidery.

"Oh Frodo," Sam said, his eyes very wet, "tis beautiful."

Frodo smiled, "yes well, I thought green would look very handsome on you. And it's befitting of a master of Bag End."

"But I'm not-"

Frodo shook his head, "you are everything to me, we've been living together for a year. You are every bit master of Bag End as I am."

Sam sniffed, "Oh Frodo."

"Don't cry Sam dear," said Frodo, resting a hand on Sam's cheek.

"I can't help it," said Sam, "I ain't never had anything this nice."

Later, Frodo and Sam sat in front of a crackling fire sipping drinking chocolate. They shared an old quilt, Frodo's head rested on Sam's shoulder.

"Mmm, I was right." He said sleepily.

"What? Sam asked.

"Green looks amazing on you." Frodo murmured, "how does it fit?"

"Good," said Sam with a grin, "I ain't never had anything that fit so well."

"Mmh yes." Frodo murmured, "I sent one of your old weskits to the taylor's. They really did a brilliant job."

Sam could tell by the way Frodo's head was getting heavier and by the way his ears were drooping that he was getting tired.

"Frodo?"

"Hmm?" Frodo blinked up at him.

Sam kissed his brow.

"I think it's time for bed m'dear, you're about to spill your drinking chocolate."

"Right." He said, getting up, "I suppose I shouldn't spill chocolate on a 200 year old rug. Carry me?"

Sam laughed, "Frodo-love, you ain't no lightweight anymore. If I try to carry you now, I'll throw my back out."

"Oh you spoilsport," Frodo chuckled, getting up "it was worth a try though."

Sam watched Frodo as he slept. He remembered that day in Ithilien. Frodo was just as beautiful now as he was then, except he was no longer thin and drawn.Frodo was nearly as chubby as he had been before the quest. In fact, he'd just had to have a new suit of clothes made as his old one couldn't be let out anymore, something that Sam was extremely happy about.

It has taken nearly all of the past two years getting Frodo healthy. The medicine had certainly helped, but it had taken longer for Frodo to accept that he wouldn't be who he was before he had left. He got sick easier and he couldn't travel half as far on foot. Frodo also had to deal with nightmares and flashbacks, but he was having them less and less.

But Sam wasn't the same hobbit either. He bore his scars differently than Frodo. The hardest thing he was having to unlearn was hypervigilance, he constantly was having to remind himself that they were safe; that Frodo was safe. 

It was so good to have Frodo pillowed on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He treasured moments like these, for in the beginning, moments like these had been rare. Sam was glad, for there was nothing worse than being woken by Frodo's anguished cries.

Sam stroked Frodo's white streaked dark curls. He was terribly young to have white hairs. It was one of the few outward signs of the toll the Ring had taken on him; at least that wasn't covered by his clothes.

Sam knew he should sleep, but Frodo was just so beautiful.

Suddenly he realized that Frodo was looking up at him with those beautiful amber eyes of his.

"Sleep Sam." Frodo murmured, "you don't have to watch over me anymore."

Sam allowed Frodo to draw him down and pull the coverlet over him.

"Darling Sam," Frodo said, stroking his cheek, "do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Sam kissed the tip of Frodo's wet nose.

"More than the sun and the moon and the stars combined?" Sam said with a grin.

Frodo blushed, "I was so fucking drunk that night."

"T'was sweet," Sam murmured, "should try poetry."

Frodo giggled, "Oh Sam, you know as well as I that my poetry is bloody depressing."

Sam yawned.

"But let's sleep dear," Frodo said, "you're yawning like a cavern."

Sam grunted and pulled Frodo close. In turn, Frodo wound his arms around him. Sleep closed in over them both.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that a lot of hurt/comfort fics usually involve Sam comforting Frodo after a nightmare. Honestly, I love those fics but Frodo and Sam's relationship is based on a mutual comfort and care.


End file.
